The School of Medicine of the Universidad Central del Caribe (UCC- SM) is continuing with its commitment to develop strong research capabilities, and to motivate both minority faculty and students to participate in relevant biomedical research. As part of this long-term goal, we are submitting our competitive renewal application for the continuation of our traditional MBRS Program is a new MBRS-SCORE Program. UCC-SM was founded in 1976 as a private, non-profit Medical School, and its medical and graduate studies program accredited by local and/or national agencies. Furthermore, we have established consortium with several neighboring institutions serving a large population of undergraduate and graduate minority students. MBRS SCORE initiative at UCC-SM, embraces the mission of the national MBRS Program of "seeking to provide expanded opportunities for under-represented minorities to choose and participate in biomedical research careers and developing competitive biomedical research scientists who are also ethnic minorities." The specific goals of the MBRS Program at UCC- SM, which are consonant to the goals of the National Program, are: 1: To provide administrative support and necessary environment for operation of the Program and related developmental and evaluation activities. 2. To increase each year, the number of presentations at national and/or specialized meetings by 10%. 3. To increase the number of faculty submitting proposals to extramural funds by 50% by the end of the cycle, with at least 50% of our SCORE investigators submitting R-type applications by the end of year 3. The MBRS-SCORE Program at UCC- SM will achieve these objectives, via the continuation and expansion of the following proposed specific activities: a). Faculty initiated, scientifically meritorious, research and b), an aggressive developmental program that will provide the necessary support. Finally, following both NIH and Institutional requirements, we are proposing a comprehensive plan for the evaluation of all specific measurable objectives.